


Love Isn't Blind

by Caffeinated_Artist



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffeinated_Artist/pseuds/Caffeinated_Artist
Summary: Cayde-6 falls in love with a Blind Woman.
Relationships: Cayde-6/Blind Female, Cayde-6/Non-Guardian Female
Kudos: 9





	Love Isn't Blind

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a Blind Character.  
> So, I'm not expecting anything in this fic to be accurate, but I wanted to write what I felt would happen if Cayde-6 meets a blind woman.  
> This idea has been lingering in the back of my mind, and I had to get it out there. 
> 
> Also, I had no idea what to name this One-shot. I don't particularly like the title, but I couldn't think of anything else that fit. 
> 
> Enjoy.

She held her head down, her eyes closed as she simply listens to the world around her.  
The city was lively at this time of day, and Violet could hardly decipher the chatter that had taken place. It was peaceful. 

That's when she snatched the Exo’s gaze.  
Violet had taken a short break amid the city after her recent bargains.  
Her routine was the same every morning. 

She’d visit the small café at the corner for her early morning coffee. After conversing with the owner, Violet would travel from stall to stall gathering supplies.  
When she had finished her errands, she simply took a moment to recharge on a nearby bench.  
But soon, she felt herself drifting. 

”Takin’ a nap in a place like this?” The mechanical whirl of his voice flutters into the woman’s ears. 

”I suppose you're right.” Violet chortles. ”I didn't realize I was even dozing.” 

”Mind if I sit?” His voice is foreign, yet pleasant. 

”Please,” 

The slight creak of the bench signals his position, and the corner of her lips curl. ”I don't think we’ve met before.” 

”That can't be right, ” Cayde teased. ”who could forget this handsome face?” 

Violet snickered. ”That’s a first.”

”For?” 

”I’ve never met someone with so much— confidence. I'm sure I’d remember that. If not, your voice at the very least.” 

Her orifices shift in his direction, and it was then that he’d notice. 

She’s blind. 

”Oh—.” Cayde was stupefied. How could he not realize that she was blind?  
”Sorry, I—.” 

”Don’t.” She blinked, leaning against the wooden perch. ”You didn't know.” 

”Yeah...” A stillness settles between them. However, It didn't last. 

”Do you come to the city often?” Violet queried, and her delicate smile never dissipated. 

”I wish.” He jeered. ”Big blue wouldn't be too happy with that.” 

”Big blue?” 

Their exchange lasted hours.  
Neither of the two had taken into account the time they had spent, merely relishing in the company.  
Cayde felt as though he had known Violet for centuries, and she felt the same. 

It was strange, though it wasn't a bad connotation. 

A year had passed since their initial encounter, and Cayde’s visit had grown shorter by the day.  
Violet felt lonely at times.  
She had grown dependant on their meetings.  
This realization made her feel relatively ashamed. 

She had no idea the characteristics of the man she had fallen in— wait!  
Had she honestly come to adore this mysterious being?  
That's impossible, isn't it? 

Violet registered the familiar strides that were approaching, and her stare snaps instinctively in their direction. ”Cayde?” 

”Miss me?” 

”A little, maybe.” She reciprocated his playful banter. Her nose caught wind of a sweet aroma. ”Flowers?” 

”Ya know how hard it is to surprise ya.” Violet could practically hear the grin in his expression. ”These are for you.” 

With her hands raised, Cayde sets the bouquet in her palms. ”Thank you, ” The apprehension she had been suffering from seconds ago seemingly fades. 

He settled against the seat beside her, and her heart is at ease. ”I was wondering, ” Her voice is low. 

”Yeah?” 

”It’s been a year and—. I was thinking—.” The words seized in her throat, followed by a heavy inhale and a smooth exhale. ”I— I'm not sure what you look like.” 

He couldn't help but titter at her proclamation. ”What’s the sayin’?” Cayde pondered. ”Curiosity killed the rat?” 

Violet’s guffaw ensued a grin against the Exo’s visage. ”Killed the cat.” She’d correct. 

”Right, right.” 

A serenity unravels amongst them, and Cayde felt a sense of uncertainty tread through his circuits. 

”Cayde?” 

”Sorry, ” He hesitated. ”just nervous.” 

”You? Nervous? That would be the first.” 

”You’d be surprised.” 

After a fleeting moment of silence, he accepts.  
Violet sets the garland aside, inching a little closer. ”If I’m making you feel uncomfortable, tell me.” Cayde shakes his head, gently, his hand brushing against the back of her own as he’d draw her fingers toward his face. 

Her fingers graze over the frigid metal, and her gaze stretches in amazement as she examines the vast surface with interest.  
She traced the alloy deliberately, memorizing every angle. 

Chin, jawline, lips? She thought.  
Cheeks, eyes, maybe? 

He hands traveled further, ”This?”b

”Technically speaking, If I still had my human carcass, that would be my forehead.” His soothing tone strikes a smile against her countenance. 

”and this?” She pressed on. 

”My beautiful, beautiful horn.” 

Violet was fascinated by the man in front of her. ”Exo?” 

”Yeah.” He felt discouraged.  
Would this change things between them? 

”Amazing.” She had once heard tales of the Exo originally developed by Clovis Bray.  
They were meant to serve as an army. Yet, each one had a consciousness of their own. 

He seemed virtually stunned by her response. ”We good?” and Violet nods fervently.

Her fingers seek out his plated lips as she leaned into him a bit more, and Cayde chuckled. ”Right here.”  
The prompt chill against her lips sparks her senses, drowning out the noise around them, and she melts against him. 

Cayde departs, her lips centimeters from his own. ”It’s not too late to say that I love you, right?” 

She giggles in response to his inquiry, ”What took you so long?” Her arms slip around his waist as he pulls her closer. 

”Hey now, gotta time these things right.”


End file.
